


Sexual advent - Day 9

by crazycatt71



Series: The Sexual Advent [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual advent - Day 9

The ninth day of the sexual advent - Spanking

 

John was relaxing on the couch, lost in a good book, with his feet on the coffee table and a cup of tea within reach when a heavy weight dropped across his lap.  John looked over his book at Sherlock, who was stretched out on his stomach, naked as John preferred him to be when they were home, his head resting on the arm of the couch, his chest on John's lap, and his long legs bent at the knee so his feet were on the other arm. John grinned, took a drink of his tea and returned to his book. Sherlock snorted and wiggled against John. John continued to read. Sherlock snorted again and wiggled more vigorously. John chuckled at his Sub’s demands for attention as he placed a hand in the small of Sherlock’s back. Sherlock stilled but when the hand didn’t move he grumbled and began to wiggle and squirm under it, trying to get John to pet him.

“You are worse than a cat.” John told him as he set his book aside and began to stroke his hand up and down Sherlock’s back. “Maybe I should get you one of those collars with the bell attached and some fuzzy mice to play with.”

Sherlock glared over his shoulder at John who just laughed and continued running his hand from the base of Sherlock’s skull to the curve of his ass. Sherlock hummed with pleasure and arched his back, pushing his ass into the air.  John lightly trailed the tips of his fingers along the curve of Sherlock’s ass, smiling at the tiny shivers that ran down Sherlock’s spine.

“You have such a lovely ass,” John commented casually, “it’s nice and plump but I think it’s a little pale. It really could use some color.

John pinched one plump cheek; Sherlock squeaked and glared at him. John just smiled and did it again. Sherlock tried to lift himself off of John’s lap but John just clamped an arm across his lower back, holding him down. John rubbed his palm in a soothing circle on the pinch mark until Sherlock relaxed against his thighs and then without warning, lifted his hand and slapped it back down with a loud Whack! Sherlock yelped and bucked but John held tight. He continued to slap Sherlock’s ass, alternating between each cheek, with just enough force to make it sting, but not enough to really hurt, until the normally pale skin was a bright red. Sherlock struggled for the first couple of blows before giving in to the buzzing feeling that spread from his ass up his spine to his brain. He relaxed against John, humming contently.

“So beautiful.” John murmured as he paused to caress the reddened flesh.

Sherlock wiggled at bit, not trying to get away, just enjoying the feel of his Dom’s hands. John bent his head and place soft kisses down Sherlock’s spine. When he reached his ass, he lightly nipped the hot skin, making Sherlock moan and grind his hard cock against John’s thigh. The feel of the hard flesh made John aware of his own cock, which was achingly hard and straining against the zipper of his jeans.

“Lift up.” John commanded.

Sherlock rose up on his hands and knees over John’s lap. John undid his jeans and pushed them and his pants down his thighs, freeing his cock. Sherlock growled and pounced, licking the pre cum from the slit before sucking the head into his mouth. John groaned and let his head rest on the back of the couch. He watched threw slitted eyes as Sherlock bent over his lap, back bowed, red ass in the air and began to bob his head, taking a little more of John’s cock each time until it was sliding all the way down his throat. John reached between Sherlock’s legs and ran his thumb over the head, coating it with the pre cum that was leaking from it and making Sherlock moan, which vibrated up John’s cock, causing him to moan. John reached for the tube of lube stashed behind a cushion. He squirted some on one of his fingers and pushed the tip against Sherlock’s ass hole until it began to sink into Sherlock’s ass. He slid it quickly in and out a few times, the twisted and curled it until it brushed the hard nub of Sherlock’s prostate. Sherlock let go of John’s cock with a chocking sob.

“Don’t stop!” John commanded, pushing his head back down.

Sherlock swallowed John’s cock, easily taking it down his throat.  John brought his hand down on Sherlock’s ass with a hard slap. As it connected, he rubbed his finger on his prostate. Sherlock howled around John’s cock. John groaned as his hips bucked, forcing his cock deeper down Sherlock’s tight throat. He continued to rain slaps down on Sherlock’s ass while caressing his prostate and fucking his mouth. Sherlock whole body was ablaze with nonstop sensations that started at his ass and spread along his nerves flooding his brain until he felt like he was floating. A small part of his brain registered the sounds of pleasure coming from his Dom and knew John was the reason he felt so good. John could feel his orgasm getting near.  He slapped Sherlock’s ass one last time before grabbing the back of his head and thrusting his cock down his throat.

“Cum for me, Beautiful.” John commanded, pressing down on Sherlock’s over stimulated prostate

Sherlock sobbed around the cock that was pulsing in his mouth, swallowing John’s cum, as they both came. When John had finished, Sherlock gently licked him clean before letting his cock go with a soft pop before collapsing in a limp heap, face first across John’s lap. John closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch while he stroked Sherlock’s sweaty back.  He was starting doze off when Sherlock rolled over on his back and stretched then wrinkled up his nose, a disgusted look on his face.

“I am laying in a rather large wet spot.” he complained, rolling off of John’s lap onto his feet.

“You’re the one made it.” John told him.

Sherlock grinned and pulled John to his feet.

“I enjoyed making it, very much.” he said.

“Me too.” John told him. “Happy advent.”

“Happy advent.” Sherlock replied.


End file.
